from nothing to everything
by hookedonfantasy
Summary: young 8 year old bella moves in with the cullens after two years in care. read as she grow up with the strange but loving and caring cullens family.


Being 8 sucks bad, most kids my age are running around with their brothers or sister or even friends but for me I'm in doors reading another book that my mother left me.

When I was younger I was a happy kid, no cares in the world apart from my mother Renee and father Charlie. But now they are no longer with me I don't care about anything now apart from trying to keep the memory of my parents alive in my head but every year that goes by it gets harder.

my parents both died in a car crash when I was 6 years old and with no living family members I was taken into care and was told I wouldn't be in there too long as I was a cute kid but the only problem was everyone that came in to look at me never wanted to adopt me as I was too quiet or looked to depressed for their liking, what do they expect I'm in care.

There was a couple of people that looked like they may of wanted me but then a new girl would come in and they fell in love with them so I was pushed a side so they could all get there happy ending while I had to wait for the next couple to come along, that had been going on for two years and now I have given up on finding my happy ending.

The care home a live at is ran by a nice lady called sue. She is a 50 year old lady who is married to billy black. They have been running this care home for about 20 years or so. It's a 6 bedroom house with white wall and huge window so everywhere is light and open. There are only 3 girls at the home at the moment but normally it's about 8 or 10 but last week 5 girls were placed in permanent homes. At the moment there is only me, jenny, Lisa left to be adopted but as I've been here 2 years I don't see it happening anytime soon.

"Bella bella" sue voice waking me from my deep sleep but I'm not waking up for anyone

"Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sue sang as I felt the cover being pulled away from my body

"WHAT" I hate morning and she knows it that why she does it, lifting my head up from my pillow

"Get dressed sweetie, I have a doctor and his wife coming in today looking to adopt and I think today might be your lucky day" every couple that walks through the doors she say the same thing and when they leave with a different girl she is always say 'next time it will be you'

"Yer right"

"come on darling get out of bed and put that new blue dress you have on, be down stair in 10 minutes" with that sue walked out the door leaving me lying face down on the bed.

After a quick shower I put the dress on with my new blue flat shoes, I looked cute but boring at the same time. It don't matter how I dress to me as I always look the same, long brown hair, boring brown eyes, skinny, pale faced and bruises on my legs from my clumsy arse falling over all the time.

I run down to the breakfast room nearly tripping over the rug at the bottom of the stairs, once I have my boring glass of milk I head to the family room where sue is sitting at her desk with a couple that have their backs to me, the man has blond hair, white shirt and black trousers and the women has light brown hair wearing a red dress. As I approach the desk the couple turn towards my direction and both smile at me but I'm stunned as they are both stunning, the man is the most … I have no words as he is so look looking with golden eyes and the lady was very very pretty also pale skinned and golden eyes.

"Isabella this is doctor Carlisle and his wife esme, come and say hello to them" I walked up to the doctor sticking my hand out

"Hello nice to meet you" I said as he smiled at me and lightly shook my hand which was a little cold

"It's nice to meet you too Isabella" he said while I removed my hand

"Please call me bella, I don't like Isabella but if you wish to call me Isabella when that's fine"

"You are very well spoken for your age" his wife spoke out

"My mother always said politeness doesn't hurt anyone" I said to her

"very wise women" she said while smiling at me "I'm esme, me and my husband are wanting to adopt again as we have five other children that we adopted many years ago but now they are all grow up in high school we are wanting to adopt again and I would really like it if you might be willing to get to know us a little and maybe willing to join our family." I looked toward sue to see if this was really happening and see was staring at me with a big smile and nodded her head lightly

"Would that be something you are willing to consider bella" esme asked me, I couldn't help but smile at her

"I would very much like that".

After 3 months of esme and Carlisle coming to spend time with me at the home and sometimes taking me out for picnics and shopping with esme. I knew I want to go live with them and today was the day I was leaving sue and the care home to move to fork Washington to live with the Cullen. I had yet to meet my siblings but what I've been told they are very much looking forward to meeting me and was told my first week was fully booked with different outings with different siblings.

I really like esme and Carlisle but there was something different about them that I found weird, when they took me out for picnics they never eat or drank anything also every time I touched them they were both cold skinned and even when it was warm outside their hand were always cold but there eyes were they thing I didn't get, they were a couple but they both had golden eyes and sometimes they changed colour but maybe it was just me noticing it as no-one else said anything about it.

All packed and ready to go, I said goodbye to billy and hugged sue goodbye before I walk to the Cullen's car which was a nice black car which looked like it cost a lot. I couldn't help but smile as we drove away from the home and headed to my new home.

When I entered the Cullen house I was speak less there house was huge, it was more like a mansion in the middle of the forest, and it was painted a soft faded white, very tall, rectangular and well it looked homely. The windows were huge and I could see someone standing at the top floor window starring down at me but as I smile up at them and gave a small wave to them they moved from the window.

"Who was that" I asked esme as wait for Carlisle to get my bags

"What was that darling" she asked looking down at me

"There was a guy at the top window, I couldn't see what he looked like" she looked up at where I was pointing

"That was most likely Edward as that's his room. You will meet him a little later as he hasn't been feeling too good so he is on bed rest"

"Ok"

Then we walked up towards the house.


End file.
